Notes from Discussion on October 26
Introduction: We will look at Resources that we feel will best enable.... these include: Lawsource, Quicklaw. Legal resources are found at all types libraries, ie. public, private, academic, legal, etc. this project is to better arm librarians with knowledge and expertise about the legal resouces available, by not only looking at some of the more popularly used items in a legal setting but also evaluating them it our aim to give a foot up to fellow professionals which will help users of all library settings conduct and succeed in their research adventures. Primary Statements of laws and are often brought into court Secondary Sources expert testimony Bopp and Smith “A basic understanding of the nature of the court system and knowledge of what is available can help the librarian know which queries can be answered and which should or must be referred” (p.678). Current and historical need. “...one of the biggest challenges is identifying which, among a number of similar bills, is the one the user is interested in” (p.667) Cassell and Hiremath “...a collection that includes basic printed legal material and access to online resources is a necessary component of reference service in all libraries” (p.186). page 191 "...a collection that includes basic printed legal material and access to online resources is a necessary component of reference service in all libraries" Introduction Law - too broad? - What is our particular category and why did we choose it? - Is it defined by online resources? Define the differences between primary and secondary sources here? Evaluation Access - How much does it cost? Access - Who is the audience/intended user? Credibility – who publishes it? Easy to use? Current? Print vs electronic source? .. "Subscription databases such as Lexis, Westlaw, and LAWCHEK aim to provide a wide range of legal information relevant to the most heavily used area of legal research" (p. 193). "While all libraries must have a dictionary to decode legalese and an encyclopedia to cover a breadth of legal topics, more specialized resources such as directories, indexes, and primary and secondary legal material can be acquired based on the needs of the community"p. 191 http://www.ala.org/rusa/resources/guidelines/guidelinesmedical 2.0.1 Each library should evaluate and acquire appropriate sources in medical, legal, and business subject areas that are current, accurate, and accessible to meet the needs of the community served. 2.0.2 Users have a right to access information available in library collections within the parameters of copyright and licensing agreements. Information should not be withheld from a user unless the use of a resource in providing that information violates a licensing agreement. 2.0.3 Information services staff should direct the user to possible sources where the information the user requires would be provided. These sources may include in-house print and non-print collections as well as access to external resources. 2.0.4 Aids that assist users in identifying, using, and evaluating relevant sources should be made available. Serena McGovern: for sure Serena McGovern: why not Serena McGovern: I'll make a new prezi area Serena McGovern: since it's so huge it deserves it's own area Serena McGovern: why not April Felker: might as well use it all Lisa Stormer: http://www.ala.org/rusa/resources/guidelines/guidelinesmedical